


Thinking 'Bout You

by Vinny_XIII



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinny_XIII/pseuds/Vinny_XIII
Summary: What happens when Barley's childhood friend (and first crush) comes back into his life? Fluff, cute fluffy fanfics happen.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Thinking 'Bout You

The early morning sun poured into Barley’s bedroom as the young elf rolled out of bed with a yawn and a stretch. He glanced out his window, running a hand through his messy hair before the large white moving van caught his eye. Mrs. Ravenson was an elderly woman who had lived next door to his family for as long as he could remember, so why was a moving van suddenly sitting outside of her house? He quickly got dressed before heading out to see what was happening.  
“Oh, good morning Barley.” Laurel said, “Did you see the van too?”   
“Yeah, is everything okay?” Barley asked.  
“We were just going to go see. Go finish getting ready and we’ll all go over.” His mom replied.

Once they were all ready, Barley, Ian, and Laurel walked next door. The small, elderly elf woman stood in her yard, watching the van with a smile.   
“Mrs. Ravenson,” Laurel called, “Is everything okay?”  
“Oh, good morning Laurel, boys.” The elderly woman said with a grin, “Everything is just fine. My granddaughter is just moving in with me.”  
“Really?” Ian asked, “Which one?”  
“My youngest.” Mrs. Ravenson replied.   
“Tilly?” Barley said, feeling his heart skip a beat.  
He remembered the young elf girl from when they were kids. She was small, but fierce. A chubby little thing, with long braided blue pigtails, who was always the princess to his knight when they would play. She was definitely his best friend and childhood sweetheart, even if she didn’t know how he felt. He still remembered the day she moved. It was before they started junior high, he had planned on telling her how he felt, but her dad had come early to pick her up and they never got to say goodbye to each other.   
“That’s right.” Mrs. Ravenson said, “I’ve been having a hard time getting around lately, so she offered to come stay with me. It works great for her as well since she’s working at her brothers little coffee shop around the corner.”   
“That’s wonderful!” Laurel smiled. “I bet you boys are excited to see her again.”  
“Yeah,” Ian chuckled, nudging his brother, “Especially you, huh Barley?”  
“Uh, y-yeah.” Barley said, looking around, “Where is she?”   
Why did he feel so nervous? He had known her for years, sure he had a crush on her when they were kids, but it wasn’t like he still thought of her that way. Right?  
“Oh she was calling her dad to let him know she got here.” Mrs. Ravenson said. “I’m sure she’ll be done in a few minutes.”   
As if on cue, the moving van door swung open. A short, chubby girl stepped out of the van. Her bright lime green hair was pulled back in a braided mohawk, a few shorter strands of hair falling in her grey eyes. Barley couldn’t help noticing her Hydra band tee shirt tucked into her ripped jeans.   
“Sorry about that grandma,” She said, walking around the van, “I just-”  
Tilly froze, looking from Barley, to Ian, then Laurel, and back to Barley.  
“Tilly?” Barley blinked, surprised by how much she had changed.  
“Oh my god, Barley?” She asked.  
Laurel, Ian, and Mrs. Ravenson looked to each other with smiles as Barley let out a happy yell, scooping Tilly up in a tight hug as he spun her around. Tilly burst into laughter, returning the hug, burying her face in his neck before letting him go. Their voices mixed in questions of how the other had been, disbelief in seeing each other after so long, and wanting to know how they’d been.   
“I think they’re going to be there for a while.” Mrs. Ravenson chuckled, “Why don’t you two come in and we’ll let these two catch up.”


End file.
